


2AM

by singcanary



Series: Late Nights [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Thomas Patton and Roman are all mentioned, so is Camden!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singcanary/pseuds/singcanary
Summary: It's 2am in the mind palace, and two sides are still up.





	2AM

The mindscape common room was almost never quiet. Just one side was typically enough to make a small racket. And yet, even with both Logan and Virgil sitting across from one another, the room was unusually still. There wasn’t any of the loud spontaneity typical of the other two, of course, but there wasn’t even the small tap of a pen or the faint hum of music seeping out of headphones. 

It was absolute silence.

The two sides were seated on either end of the couch, in front of laptops and phones and a notebook or two. They had always enjoyed moments like this, moments when it was just the two of them in the same space, no one intruding but another person being there all the same. There was a peace to it, a comfort. But this moment wasn’t quite that calm, warm kind of moment.

Roman and Patton had gone to bed already. Hours ago, actually. But Logan and Virgil were still up. Still editing. Thomas was supposed to have been finished with his portion of the work already to send over to Camden for the final compilation by morning. But there was a lot more raw footage than anticipated. And it was 2 in the morning now, with still more to do.

Patton had tapped out on the task around 11 pm, exhausted and not having too much to add at that point in the process. Roman left sometime between 12:30 and 1 am, figuring it could get done faster if perfectionism stepped aside for a while. So then it was logic and anxiety pushing the project towards done.  
They were both tired. Thomas was tired. Lack of sleep always heightened Virgil’s sway over Thomas and lowered Logan’s sharpness, but there was a strict deadline.  
When they noticed that it was just after 2 am, they stopped. Recollected. Weighed the pros and cons of staying up to themselves.

Neither said anything. They just sat there, in the same space, in silence. Each becoming more convinced that Thomas should sleep and keep working simultaneously somehow. 

A whole five minutes of precious time passed as they sat there. A whole five minutes of accepting the imminent all-nighter.  
Logan broke the stillness first. He stood up, walked into the kitchen, and returned with two glasses of cold water. Then he sat down across from Virgil once more. The two took one more second of stillness, not breaking eye contact, before each returning focus to their computers once more.


End file.
